


The Cereal-Knapper

by Vicky30312



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phil Is A Menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky30312/pseuds/Vicky30312
Summary: Dan finds Phil eating his cereal... AGAIN.





	The Cereal-Knapper

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
>  Person A: *Doing something they shouldn't be*  
>  Person B: "I swear to god if you-"  
>  Person A: "WITNESS ME!"
> 
> Have another small attempt of me figuring out this writing thing...

     It was a typical Friday night when Dan decided that he would love a midnight snack. He reluctantly got up from the warmth of this black and white checkered sheets and went to make his way to the kitchen. He wasn’t sure what Phil was up to so he was trying to be quiet as to not wake him up if he was asleep. He quietly approached the door to the kitchen when he heard the rustle of plastic followed by a crunching sound.

     “I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU-” Dan starts to yell as he pops around the opening into the kitchen to witness a pajama-clad Phil being caught red-handed eating DAN’S cereal. Phil stills and looks up started but quickly turns his shocked expression into an evil smirk.

     “WITNESS ME!!!” Phil shrieked as he shoved another handful of cereal into his mouth while staring straight at Dan. Dan stood stock still for a minute as he took in the sight before him. Phil had started giggling. His smile spread taking up his whole face and lighting up the room. Dan’s own lips turned up into a small smile at the adorable man in front of him.

     “You’re so dead Phil!” Dan says with a glint in his eye as he starts to take a step forward. Phil’s giggles stop as he gulps. He quickly puts the cereal box onto the counter top and takes off; slipping under Dan’s outstretched arms. Phil makes his way into the living room before turning around and realizing he just cornered himself. Dan finally comes around the corner slightly panting.

     “Oh no... Looks like you’re trapped now” Dan smirks as he starts to make his way to where Phil is standing with a predatory look in his eyes.

     “I’m Sorry Dan!” Phil says between giggles, “Your cereal is just so good!”

     “Than buy your own box you dork!” Dan says as he finally reaches him. He places his hands on the older man’s shoulders and slowly shoves so he falls back onto the couch. Phil quickly grabs onto Dan’s shoulders so he falls down with him.

     “Now where would the fun in that be?” replies Phil as he wraps his arms around Dan’s broad shoulders.

     “I guess you have a point… This little chase was quite fun.” says Dan as he looks into Phil’s eyes with a smile. Phil hums in agreement as they both lean in and share a kiss.

     “Seeing as we are here,” says Dan, “Would you like to watch something together?”

     “Okay” replies Phil as he snuggles into Dan’s chest to get comfy for the late night marathon that will inevitably ensue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed.   
> Feel free to check me out on any of my other social media accounts listed on my profile.  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated !  
>  -Vicky c:


End file.
